Power Rangers: Fall of the Titans
by Markhyuck28
Summary: The gods of old have faded with modern technology but the Titans haven't or not yet anyways. Something is working against them, making them fade and with that the things they embody are dying. One titan soon feels the fade of the moon and sun, summoning the last of the titans or trying to. Unable to get them, she gets the next best thing… their children. Fade or Live? You decide!


**Hey everyone Tae here, this is my new story the one I told you about in the update for Primal Stone. This one will be working in tandem with the other just different universes. It's already helped brainstorm ideas for where I want to with Primal so that's a plus. Well I believe that's enough chatting for now, onto the prologue. I don't own Power Rangers just the OC's. Enjoy!**

**Aphra is portrayed by Bae Joohyun**

**Sirin is portrayed by Mark Lee**

**Kae is portrayed by Aja Naomi King**

**Stella is portrayed by Jodelle Ferland**

**Athena is portrayed by Katie McGrath**

**Poseidon is portrayed by Charlie Hunnam**

Prologue

The wind howled as the waves surrounding the island crashed onto shore. Something was wrong, everything about the storm felt off. From the safety of the house, an oriental woman watched out the big picture windows of her cabin as the waves tore into the shore line. Her dark eyes furrowed as she ran a pale hand through her lavender hair. She turned her head slightly when she heard the soft patter of feet behind her.

"He's angry," a soft yet deep voice commented. The woman squeezed her eyes shut as her head dropped slightly.

"As he should be," she replied softly, "his wife just faded. Never to return to him." The deep voice sighed in slight pain from the thought before speaking,

"Stella also felt another fade; the titan of the heavenly constellations is gone as well." The woman turned around with slightly widened eyes to a young man with pale skin and sharp facial features. She shook her head as she ran her hand through her hair once again.

"Sirin," the woman spoke as the young man, Sirin, looked at her. His dark brown eyes bore into her almost black as his mouth pinched tightly accenting his strong jawline.

"We need to hurry and find the children of the seven," the woman continued, "we need to get them before the Triumvirate do." Sirin nodded as he looked down for a moment then back up.

"Oceanus is angry as is Stella for what for they have done," Sirin stated, "I know Stella won't do anything but shouldn't we prioritize finding Oceanus before they do, Aphra?" The woman, Aphra, thought for a moment before another voice spoke up.

"That would be wise." The two turned to see a dark skinned woman walk out, her ponytail swaying slightly from the top of her head. Her dark eyes bore into them with a sense of calm despite the situation they were in.

"How so, Kae?" Aphra asked the newcomer. The young woman, Kae, smiled slightly as she looked at Sirin.

"The children will only be in trouble if something happens to their parents," Kae stated, "but if we protect their parents then they will be safe."

"In theory," Sirin remarked, "but one of the Triumvirate is the Goddess of Wisdom herself, Athena. So, I would imagine, she would have a contingency or be looking at the bigger picture." Aphra nodded at the two, deep in thought.

"The siblings will go look for the kids," Aphra said after a moment, "while Kae and I go get the other Titans into hiding. With my abilities and the fact Hades does not want any of this to happen, we should be able to succeed." Sirin nodded as he looked at the upper level where is sister rested after the power transfer.

"How is Stella?" asked Kae softly. Sirin sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Angry. She was very colorful with what she would do to Apollo the next time she saw him." Kae snickered a little as Aphra cracked a smile before looking out the picture windows again.

"But she will get over it," Sirin finished, "she won't forget but she will move past it. Even more so once we find their children." Aphra hummed in agreement as she padded into the kitchen, leaving Kae and Sirin in the massive living room. Kae studied Sirin for a moment before looking away. Despite his looks, which consisted of a brown leather jacket over an off white shirt tucked into black skinny jeans, he was a softy. She snorted, knowing he got from his mother. Sirin looked at her for a moment and sighed.

"I know what your thinking," he murmured, "and I will fight if I must. My mother may have been the Titaness of modesty and kindness but I know not to let others walk all over me. Which includes pompous asshole gods." Kae smirked at that last part before looking at him again. Sirin was only a couple years younger than her, fresh out of high school. In her mind, he should be going to college right now not trying to save the world. Sirin chuckled as if sensing what she was thinking.

"Your just as bad as Stella," he chuckled deeply. Kae blushed before giving him the bird. As if she sensed the banter a voice warned from the kitchen,

"Be nice children!" This caused both Kae and Sirin to break into a fit of giggles. As of right now they were alright but soon things would change and no one was sure where that would lead.

A pale woman watched the storm rage and the ocean release its anger onto the shore, her silver eyes watching in amusement. Beside a tan skinned man also watched in amusement as a smile crinkled his cheeks up.

"The Titaness was almost too easy to beat," he laughed a deep, booming laugh, "but it should be easier to get the Titan of the ocean himself." The woman hummed at that before saying,

"I wouldn't be too sure." The man looked at her as his bright blue eyes looked at her curiously.

"He is angry yes, but I know for a fact that we only made two fade. The others are still out there and now they will most join forces. And that is just the Titans, that is not including the Gods that are not on our side for this." The man hummed as he flexed his hand in an attempt to calm the ocean. It worked for a moment before if came back in fervor, anger washing over everything. The man laughed as he ran a hand through his shoulder length sandy blonde hair.

"You worry too much, Athena," he smiled. The woman, Athena, looked at him before shaking her head.

"And you worry too little, Poseidon" she replied softly, "but I know you will go after the ocean itself so I will say no more." The blonde, Poseidon, looked at her before turning and walking away. He huffed as he went to go plan how to take back what was his. The water was his and he was going to take it. Athena watched him go before looking back out with a small smirk. She knew even if he did defeat Oceanus that his power may go elsewhere. The Titans had wised up and took a plan out their pantheons own book. They had children with mortals, now all she had to do was find said children and everything would go smoothly. Soon enough Poseidon came back down with the gear he needed. He smiled at Athena as he laughed,

"Time to take back what is mine." With that he left, leaving Athena with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Poseidon is on the move," Kae called out as Sirin jumped up.

"Already?" he exclaimed, "I thought he was the one that was all brawn and no brain." Aphra looked at him as an airy voice replied,

"Sounds about right. This is text book for him, he didn't think it through at all." Sirin looked to his left to see a set of greyish blue eyes staring back at him contrasting to their pale skin and ran curls.

"Looks like Aphra and I will need to move now," the woman said. Aphra shook her head as she looked at Kae.

"Not happening Stella," Aphra replied moving into one of the side rooms, "Oceanus is to enraged right now. Even if you are there to help, he is grieving his wife that was killed by the one from your pantheon. He will not take kindly to you being there but what you can do is keep us informed." Stella looked like she wanted to argue as she moved her arms causing the sleeves of her oversized sweater to flail but she stopped knowing Aphra was right.

"Sirin," Aphra finished, "you will be with us on this. Since they are not waiting, there is no need to divide forces." Sirin nodded as he rushed off and came back with pointed toe boots on as well as an inconspicuous black blade strapped to his thigh. Stella felt uneasy, while she may be a goddess and had just had the other gods for so long she felt scared seeing her half brother going in to fight when he was as well trained for it.

"I'll be fine, Lala," he smiled as Aphra and Kae finished up and were heading toward the door. Sirin gave Stella one last look before following them out the door. Stella gulped as she used her powers to follow them.

Sirin sidled into the back seat as Kae shifted into drive and shot down the drive.

"Where are we going, Aphra?" she asked looking over briefly. Aphra's brows furrowed before she ground out,

"Beach house on St. Lucia drive at the very end. But for all that is good slow down you fiend before you kill us all." Sirin chuckled softly at that as Kae smiled and accelerated causing Aphra to help and turn slightly green. Sirin stared out the window at the blur of scenery; maybe there was some truth to Aphra wanting Kae to slow down but he knew why she didn't. Time wasn't on their side and who knew what type of situation they would walk into. Sirin steeled himself as Kae turned onto the drive and yelped when she hit the brakes. Outside of the house was a fair skinned man with platinum eyes and hair. Aphra cursed as she shot out of the car.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed, "giving them two instead of one?" The man watched her before looking at the house and rumbled,

"Poseidon is strong. You will need all the help you can get and you of all people know I do not fall that easy." Kae shifted into park as Sirin got out of the car and stood next her door, waiting. Sirin looked over before moving forward, he got a couple steps before a bellow and gush of wind nearly blew him over. Both the man and Aphra's eyes widened as a sinking feeling sank into Sirin's gut and bolted toward the shout.

"Sirin!" Kae hissed as she ran after him with both the man and Aphra hot on their tails. As Sirin drew closer, he felt the power ripen until another gust nearly swept off his feet. Sensing the shift, Sirin veered at the last moment and hide behind a tree. Peeking around the corner, he saw Poseidon taking on a dark skinned man with long weave tied back. The two were going at it until Poseidon hit the man back into a tree about three down from Sirin. The young man's breath caught as he sensed the others hidden among the trees but watched as Poseidon sauntered up to the man.

"Oceanus," Poseidon sneered, "time to go be with your wife." Almost instantly, Sirin felt anger radiate off of the man on the ground, Oceanus. Sirin looked back and met eyes with Kae whose own eyes widened as she briefly shook her head and snuck forward. Kae looked back right before she did and met eyes with Aphra who was keeping the man from charging in. Aphra's eyes widened as she cursed under her breath and peeked around to see Sirin slink forward, his lanky yet lean form making it easy to move soundlessly. The man's eyes widened as he saw the events play out. Poseidon raised his trident above his, preparing to deliver a fatal blow to Oceanus when next thing he knew a bellow resonated through the area and crippling pain. He looked up to see Sirin standing in front of Oceanus and upon meeting eyes with him the pain increased tenfold. Oceanus watched amazed before he felt a tap on his arm and turned to see Kae helping him up. Poseidon gritted his teeth as he struggled to stand and Sirin grunted as he up the pain. What Poseidon didn't see was Sirin channeling his own pain into him from a stab in the leg.

"Stop the boy," grunted Oceanus as Kae got him far enough back. Kae looked over as he finished,

"He stabbed himself in the leg. Stop the boy!" Kae's eyes widened as she all but threw Oceanus to Aphra, causing the other man to snort lightly, and bolted back to Sirin. When she got back, Sirin was paler then he should be and Poseidon was on the verge of passing out from the pain or so she thought.

"Rin!" Kae came up cupped his face, forcing him to avert his eyes, "Rin look at me! Stop, Oceanus is safe! He is safe!" Sirin's pupils began to return to their normally large size as he began to shake. Kae smiled lightly as a hiss escaped Sirin's mouth.

"This…" Sirin grunted, "this is why…" he took a pained breath as some tears prickled around the corner of his eyes, "I don't use this… ability often." He barely finished the last part as Kae looked down to see his blood soaked leg and his obsidian dagger sticking out. A smiled escaped Kae's lips when she realized he missed the major artery in his thigh, that was her biggest concern when Oceanus said Sirin had stabbed himself. Aphra snuck forward with the man and Oceanus to cover their escape if need be. But when she got up she gasped lightly at the sight of all the blood as her companion and Oceanus grimaced.

"Just like his mother," Oceanus murmured softly. Aphra gasped again when she saw Poseidon stir before sitting up immensely slow.

"You'll pay for that you brat," Poseidon growled causing Kae to yelp and spin around but Poseidon was on them too fast. She had no time to move Sirin before Poseidon had the teenager pinned to a tree. Sirin struggled, what little he could due to his leg, but it was no use; his body was too weak. Poseidon laughed as he got in Sirin's face and said,

"While that was immensely stupid of you, I will applaud you as well. Not many can say they have hurt me as bad as you have, demi-titan. So much like your mother in regards to kindness, using it as a strength." Sirin's eyes narrowed at the mention of his mother but he kept his mouth closed and turned his head ever so slightly to get Poseidon's face away from his. Poseidon laughed as he threw him on the ground causing him to cry out before the god sauntered forward, trident raised.

"I wasn't able to impale a titan," Poseidon cackled, "but a demi-titan will work just fine." Sirin looked over slightly to see Kae's face contort in anger but what scared him the most was the man. Then it dawned on him who the man was; he was looking at Hyperion, the titan of light and the husband of Theia. Sirin quickly covered his face and curled up to the best of his ability as Poseidon cackled, misinterpreting his actions.

"Curl up all you…" he was cut off by Hyperion bellowing and light filling the area,

"BACK AWAY FROM HIM!" Sirin felt the heat singe his skin and wound causing him to bite his lip in pain. He jumped when he looked up to see Aphra over and before he knew she was carrying bridal style back to the car with Oceanus sitting in the back and Kae revving up. Aphra and Sirin dove in as Hyperion dove into the passenger seat and Kae sped out of the drive way. Sirin gritted his teeth as Aphra pulled his head so it was resting on her shoulder.

"Your safe," she murmured, "your safe, its okay." And with that, darkness overcame Sirin. Oceanus watched as the young demi-titan next to him succumbed to the pain and Aphra began treating his leg the best she could.

"He didn't need to," Oceanus murmured. Aphra raised an eyebrow as Hyperion looked back but it was Kae who answered,

"You and I, well all of us, know he did. You need to live! Not just for your wife who left to soon but for your child. Who might I add isn't ready for all the power from your death." Oceanus looked down as Hyperion made eye contact with Aphra.

"Theia," he rumbled, "what do plan on doing now? I know you have hidden away Mnemosyne, Themis, Phoebe and Coeus as well as asking Hades to allow Iapteus to stay with him." Aphra, formerly known as Theia, looked up at Hyperion.

"First," she responded, "getting you and Oceanus somewhere safe. Second is checking on the status of Helios and Selene. With their ailing state, Eos weakens each day. Lastly, find your children and teach them to fight." Oceanus and Hyperion gave her a surprised look at the last one.

"Poseidon, Athena and Apollo can't attack like this in the city," Kae said, "so the children will be safe there." Aphra ran her fingers through Sirin's hair when he whimpered at bump in the road. Kae murmured a soft apology as she pulled up to the house.

"Kae," Aphra asked, "switch with me. I'm going to send Hyperion and Oceanus somewhere safe before they can be tracked." Kae nodded as she parked and got out. Aphra shifted Sirin so he was leaning against Oceanus until Kae took her spot then Oceanus gently placed his head on her shoulder before he got out. Soon Aphra had sent them to safety and picked Sirin up.

"Million dollar question," Aphra murmured, "who wants to tell Stella?" Kae gulped causing Aphra to chuckle.

**And here is the prologue everyone, well actually its part of it, more will get added once I get rangers. And now onto the getting rangers part… the contest! Rules are simple; have fun, be unique and be original. There is one specific thing that I will mention; something to keep in mind when doing personalities. Each color is a specific Titan so therefore they will get powers from said Titan but because they are demi-titans each color has a draw back. Much like how Sirin above needed to hurt himself to get the level of pain needed for his empathy projection.**

**White/Hyperion- Overheating**

**Orange/Coeus- ADD**

**Yellow/Mnemosyne- Chronic Headaches (mine)**

**Green/Oceanus- Dehydration**

**Pink/Phoebe- Narcolepsy**

**Purple/Themis- can't lie**

**Black/Iapetus- has mediumship so no off switch**

**This team is different then Primal Stone as it… well you'll find out. **

**OC Form**

**Name: **

**Age: (15-18)**

**Sexuality: **

**Ranger Color: (Male- White, Green and Purple; Female- Orange, Pink and Black)**

**Faceclaim: (this is more for me so I can picture what they look like when fighting or such)**

**Preferred Clothing: (give me different styles or what not but please try not to color code them lol)**

**Personality: **

**Backstory: **

**Family: (each one has a titan parent)**

**Likes: **

**Dislikes: **

**Other:**

**And here it is… the contest will end a week from today or if I get a good team. Hope ya'll have fun and enjoyed this prologue. Tell me what ya think and I can't wait to see what you give me. Until next time, Tae out!**


End file.
